


Memories

by Mega_Erofan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Childhood, F/M, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Memories, Promises, Romance, Sacrifices, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Erofan/pseuds/Mega_Erofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only during the darkest of our times that we can look to happy memories to help us through them and Severus Snape is no different. Though he mostly continues on to protect the only piece of Lily that survived all those years ago, he also continues living for someone else from his past, a close friend he promised to live on for if she were to die before him. Unfortunately, that time came too soon for Severus and he is left with only his memories of her, of the other girl in his life he could not protect from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

The darkness lingering in the classroom is too familiar for the Potions Professor as he finishes reading the last of the reports turned in from his last class. The reading helps him keep his mind off the emptiness of the room after dark but that was never always the case. There are some nights he can barely stand the silence of the room, the only sounds being the creatures in the distant forest and the wind echoing through the courtyard but they are muffled by the stone walls. In times like these, when not even the subject he is most passionate about could distract him, he turns to his memories to stave off the chill of the night. While his childhood didn’t hold too many fond memories, there are a few he shared with a close friend during his youth, a young student he came to adore during his school years.

Her name was Trina Bishop and she was an emerald among diamonds.

Severus remembered the first time he saw her at the school, being herded in with the rest of the First Year students to be sorted as the older years watched from the tables. He heard whispers from the Hufflepuff table when Trina’s name was called. The Bishop family was a well-known Hufflepuff family and there was no doubt Trina would be placed in the house as well. It confused a few people when the Sorting Hat took so long to choose her house and everyone in the room was surprised when he declared:

“Slytherin!”

The whole room was quite surprised even Trina was shocked by the sorting but applause was given nonetheless. She never spoke the entire time the feast went on, seeming to have retreated into her mind to ponder what would cause her to be sorted into Slytherin, the house of purebloods and hateful wizards. Lucius was a sixth year at the time and tried to protect the girl from the rude comments of the other Slytherin students. I didn’t help much but it at least showed her there was a bit of light to be found in the dark. None of the students bothered her that first night but the next few days of classes, she was without her shield and left vulnerable to the venomous words of her housemates.

One of the older Slytherins became fed up with the ill treatment of Trina and took it upon herself to watch over her. Severus knew the older girl very well: Rosemary Clemence. She was a year above him, came from a pureblood family with strong roots in Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and became good friends with him his first year. She extended the same hand of friendship she offered to him to Trina and the blonde gladly accepted, trying to find a friend of some kind to cling to. It was later on that Severus was personally introduced to Trina. It was a chilly fall evening, just as October began if he recalled correctly, and he was studying under the large tree in the center courtyard of the school.

“Sevs!” The young, messy-haired wizard looks up from his textbook, recognizing the dark-skinned witch approaching him from across the courtyard. Her voluminous black hair and large dark green eyes could be noticed from across a quidditch field and the large crystals hanging from her ears were enough to catch the attention of anyone in the right lighting. Those things have sent rainbows across classrooms on more than one occasion from what he’s heard.

“Rose, I was wondering when you’d show up.” Severus chuckles.

Rosemary always preferred her nickname since it helped in Potions class to not be mixed up with the herb. She was teased in her First Year Potions class quite a bit after being pinched one too many times when the teacher would give the instructions to “add a pinch of Rosemary”. She adopted the nickname after Christmas break and it has stuck since. He then notices the timid blonde hiding behind Rose, peeking out at him like a scared animal.

“Who’s your friend?”

Rose peeks over her shoulder then chuckles. “C’mon now, don’t be shy, Trin, he won’t bite you.”

The blonde hesitantly steps into full view and looks to be like any First Year student with her white dress shirt, dark gray skirt, and white stockings just barely seen under her robes. Her vibrant blonde hair is cut to her shoulders in a choppy style with her bangs parted to the sides and held under a green and silver cloth band. Her robes hang loosely on her body, her Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck, and she nervously clicks the heels of her black mary janes. She clutches a copy of the first edition of a Magical Drafts and Potions textbook furiously to her chest as she stares at the ground.

“Sevs, this is Trina Bishop.” Rose introduces as she motions towards the blonde. “You remember her from the sorting, correct?”

“I do.” Severus sighs as he closes his book. “The Bishop everyone says was “wrongly sorted” into our house. How can I forget?”

“Well, she’s been having a hard time getting along with some of the others, so I decided to help her out” Rose explains “but I need a bit of help myself.”

“Is that why you’re coming to me?” Severus asks.

“Yes, she needs more than just me and Lucy watching her back” Trina quietly giggles from the nickname for the Malfoy but quickly quiets down as Rose continues “and she needs help getting her foot in the door with some of these classes. I’ve been helping her with charms and transfiguration but she’s struggling with the Dark Arts, primarily the defense against them.”

“Why come to me?”

“Because you’re one of the only students I know in this entire school that does well in that class that isn’t in Gryffindor and I’m certainly not about to suck up to one of those crimson and gold knights of honor. I’d rather brush my teeth with troll snot then gargle a polyjuice potion.” Rose elaborates. “I need you to help her out, tutor her a little bit on the basics just so she can get a handle on it. Who knows, maybe she can teach you a thing or two about potions.” Severus gives her an odd look and she rolls her eyes. “Before you go there, I know you’re already the “Slytherin Potions Master” practically but Trina’s pretty handy with a cauldron and vial too.” Rose snickers as she playfully elbows Trina’s shoulder. “Tell him what you did in Potions class yesterday to that Ravenclaw pair.”

“We were working on the Forgetfulness Potion for the first time and a set of Ravenclaw partners were being a bit snobby because one of them had an alchemist for a parent. I thought they needed to be brought down a notch, so I decided to play a little trick on him.” Trina explains. “I used the levitation spell I learned in charms the first day to knock over someone’s cauldron while they were stirring it, catching everyone’s attention. I slipped a bit of the aphrodisiac ingredient normally put in Amortentia into the Ravenclaws’ cauldron when they weren’t looking, causing the potion to quickly heat and the fumes to waft into their faces.”

“When Slughorn realized what was going on, the two couldn’t even recall their own names!” Rose adds, busting out into laughter. “She might be a Bishop but she’s got a bit of Slytherin in her that even she didn’t know about.” Trina simply shrugs.

“I’m more surprised you know the ingredients for an Amortentia potion and know the ingredient that causes it to create fumes.” Severus states. “Your family doesn’t work with potions, do they?”

“Not really, they’re more for healing magic than brewing potions.” Trina explains. “I’ve simply had an interest in Potions since I was young. I would always steal my older cousins’ Potions notes when they returned home for the holidays and read them over. I knew the basics of making some of the higher level potions by the time I received my letter from Hogwarts.” Her grip tightens on her textbook as her cheeks glow red. “I mean, I still have a lot to learn before I can consider myself a Potions Master or a master of anything really.” She murmurs.

“The Bishop bloodline is better known for exceeding in Charms and such, so you’d be the first to master Potions if you work at it hard enough” Rose chuckles “but we’ll work on that later. For now, you just gotta focus on finding what you excel in and what you lack in. Like I mentioned before, I’m good with Charms and all but I’m not the one to come to when it comes to Potions and the Dark Arts; Sevs is more knowledgeable with that stuff.” Severus glances at Trina, finding her staring at him oddly and causing her flustered cheeks to glow an even brighter red. The blonde looks away as Rose pats her on the shoulder.

“And don’t worry about trying to become a master in anything right now.” Rose continues. “Most students here don’t realize they are a master of anything until their Fifth year at least. There are some Seventh year students that are still unsure of what they are good at. Just don’t try to take on too much too soon. Spend your time and energy wisely and just focus on getting through your first year alive. The following years are usually easier after you get past all the introductory stuff and you’ll have a lot less trouble with your housemates. I guarantee that.”

Rose always looked out for Trina, making sure she was keeping her work and recreation balanced to keep her sanity levels stable, and Severus did much the same. If Trina had a test to study for, the appropriate “tutor” of the two would drill her on the information and ensure she understood most of the material covered while the other offered their own input to answer any odd questions and track study time. This meant a lot of hours spent in the Common Room or the library for the three but they didn’t mind. Some of their housemates joked about them, calling them the “Silver Trio” shortly after winter break that year but they didn’t care. It felt nice to have a title for their small group, something they could claim to be theirs and theirs alone.

The following year proved to be more exciting as Trina was more open and social thanks to both Rose and Lucius getting her out to interact with the Wizard and Muggle worlds. Rose usually brought her along on day-long ventures to random parts of the Wizarding world and trouble would ensue with the two in the center. Snape recalled one story of Rose’s where the two discovered an enchanted forest they stumbled upon purely out of luck because Trina wanted to stop by a lake she noticed. The two had to help out a group of sprites to be given the location of a treasure hidden in the hollow stump of a tree, which involved potion-making, persuading a troll to release several cats it captured, and dressing up as Dementors to scare off some sprite hunters for good. However, the most remarkable stories he ever heard involved Trina’s adventures into the Muggle World.

Lucius, being the lavish Malfoy he was, would always travel during the summer and normally invited a friend to come along with his family. Knowing Trina was having a rough first year, he kindly invited her along and her parents fully supported her decision to go explore the world. After returning to school, Trina told stories of the many wonderful places she had been to: her exploration of the deserts and pyramids of Egypt, journeying through Paris and Marseilles, and experiencing the beauty of natural wonders in the Chinese countryside. The two did much bonding during this time and it showed with how protective Lucius was and how well he understood her in the following year. He could understand Trina’s line of thinking and breakdown a plan of Trina’s before she can develop the plan herself which didn’t make future matches of Wizard’s Chess fun for the young blonde. Regardless of this, Trina took very kindly to Lucius and he did so in return and it was no surprise that the two began dating two months after returning to school in Trina’s second year on Halloween no less. Severus remembered that because of the excited shriek that echoed through the Slytherin Common Room that evening after Lucius asked her out. He and every other Slytherin student thought someone was being murdered until everyone stumbled out to time Trina basically suffocating the Malfoy boy in a hug practically chanting the word “yes”.

Rose would tease the two at a near constant and neither took offense or notice of this, the two loved each other to such a level that made Severus himself a bit jealous. He was happy that Trina finally had something to look forward to in her second year but a ping of envy always struck him when he saw the two together in public. He would normally feel this same ping when he saw Lily and James interact but Trina was different somehow. The envy that struck him hit somewhere much deeper, some place he didn’t understand himself for a while and he only first realized it during the holidays.

Severus and Rose are casually sitting at the end of the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, the table mostly empty because most of the students have already gone home for the holidays that year. Severus always stayed during the holidays and Rose decided this year to skip the grand Clemence family party and simply enjoy a peaceful, quiet holiday with her friends. The two are involved in a game of Wizard’s Chess when they hear someone enter the hall. Severus didn’t pay it much mind, focusing more on planning out his next move, but Rose glances up and quietly giggles at the couple he knew was approaching them. She always found it funny how different the two were in appearance when side by side.

Trina had always been a small girl, her robes hardly fitting on her body and her height just under 5’4 because of her lacking height gene pool. Her bright blonde hair stood out throughout the school, being the only student on the grounds with such vibrant, yellow hair. Her eyes were her best feature in Severus’s opinion, a pair of large green pools like emerald stones that clearly show the innocent yet cunning mind of the true Slytherin within Trina. Lucius was a bit of a contrast to the young girl in a few ways. He stood over her at 5’10, not only making him more beautiful to Trina but also making their quick kisses between classes more awkward as she would need to stand on her tiptoes to do so. His hair wasn’t as vibrant as hers but she adored how it would sometimes look silver especially on full moon nights out in the courtyard. His eyes were a steely storm cloud gray with a shimmer of arrogance under his wisdom and charm, a light Trina could see but was willing to accept. It was a part of him, her snake she called him, and she loved every part of the boy even the less desirable parts

“Well, if it isn’t Romeo and Juliet.” Rose chuckles as the two approach the table. “I figured you two would be hiding in some dark corner of the school making out or something.”

“We don’t make out, Rose, I’ve told you that before.” Trina whines as she blushes a bright pink, trying to hide it under her scarf.

“I’m just teasing you two.” Rose reassures as she glances at Severus then back at the two. “Are you going to be joining us or are you just going to scamper off somewhere to enjoy your “private time”?”

“Actually, we were planning on exploring the school grounds a little bit while the halls are still peaceful enough to do so.” Lucius explains. “Trina was wondering if either of you wanted to join us in our venture.”

“Sounds interesting but I gotta finish this match against Sevs first then we might try to catch up with you later. Won’t be too hard to find you two by then, right?”

“I suppose.” Trina murmurs then glances at Severus. “Don’t focus too hard, Severus, you might break the board with your stare.” The girls giggle as Severus finally looks up from the board at Trina then simply rolls his eyes. “I guess we’ll be off then. See you guys later.”

The two quickly exit the hall to the main corridor, the small blonde giggling as they do, and Rose returns her attention to Severus.

“Are you still mad about them being together?” Rose asks.

“I’m not mad.” Severus mutters, not moving his eyes from the board.

“Don’t lie to me, Severus.”

Severus finally looks up from the board, finding dark witch across from him giving him the hardest of stares. Rose has never used his full first name at any point in time before but he had witnessed her like this a few times before. It was her friendly way of being a mother of sorts, only instead of using the full name she would just use the first name since only friends had a nickname basis with her.

“I know you like her. You just don’t wanna say anything.” Rose states. “You’ve not exactly been giving off a friendly aura when the two are around one another. You care for Trina a lot more than you think you let on. I saw that while we were helping her through her first year and I still see it, you don’t like the idea of the two being together.” Severus mutters something under his breath as he looks away. “What was that?”

“I said, maybe it’s because I don’t think he’s right for her.” Severus softly growls. “She’s a simple girl, Rose. We both know that from her first year that she isn’t one for extravagancy and luxury, she’s fine with how she’s living now. Lucius is a man who’s used to getting what he wants because his father has the money and power to buy it for him, which is exactly what he has done with Trina. He knew she wanted to see the world and he used his summer travelling to bring her closer. He wooed her with the sights of the world and she doesn’t even realize it.”

“Or maybe he was just trying to be nice to her.” Rose interjects. “You know Trina had a rough first year here, rougher than you had even with James and his brothers-in-arms on you. She deserved some unwinding after an entire year dedicated to her studies. She was at the top of most of her classes by the end of it. You remember how Lucius tried to help Trina, protecting her from the older housemates when we weren’t there. Sure, maybe the travelling had something to do with their hook-up but there isn’t enough evidence there to jump to conclusions. You rarely make such bounds in reasoning anyway, you’re more logical than that, Severus. Why can’t you just admit that you’re jealous of Lucius?” Severus simply falls silent and Rose heavily sighs. “Alright, if you don’t wanna talk about it now, that’s fine by me but don’t try to blame either of the two for this.” Rose states. “Lucius doesn’t deserve it and neither does Trina. You know just how damn loyal that girl is to you and how much she adores you, or have you forgotten what she did for you last year already?”

Severus only realized much later down the road that the small blonde meant more to him than anything else and she showed where her loyalties lie when it came to him. Rose’s statement that day only sparked the thoughts that would come to him later on. Trina had always cared deeply for Severus even if it wasn’t obvious at first. She always walked with him between classes, even while she was dating Lucius, and he was always the first one she greeted in the morning and the last one she bid goodnight to before going to bed. Her loyalty only showed its true mark during the last weeks of her first year. Severus remembered the day well and he swore to himself that he would never forget that day. Easter break was approaching and students were wandering outside during break after lunch that day. Severus was busy reading one of his textbooks, studying for the tests to come after break, when the familiar chuckle of his enemy came upon him.

“Got your nose in your books again, Snape?”

Severus sighs then glances up from his reading, finding James with his friends, Sirius and Remus, on either side of him. “I’m actually preparing for tests because I care about my grades unlike you three.” He huffs. “Now if you could leave me in peace for once, I’d appreciate it.” His eyes falls back to the book but is suddenly surprised when it flies out of his hands. He looks up and finds Remus’s wand pointing at him.

“Maybe you need to learn to lighten up and live a little,” Sirius chuckles “and quit being such a snake like you usually are.”

Severus huffs through his nose as he brushes his hair back. “Well, if I’m the snake then you three must be the foxes trying to corner me to play tug of war with.”

Across the courtyard, several groups of students watch the encounter as Trina and Rose walk in from one of the stairwells. They notice the scene as well and while Rose tries to stay out of it, Trina softly growls under her breath.

“Who are they?” Trina mutters.

“That’s James Potter and his friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. All three are Gryffindors and are the same year as Sevs. I suggest not getting involved in this.”

“How long have they been a problem for him?”

“Since they first got here their first year.” Rose states as she glances away. “Severus never wants anyone to get involved, so it’s best to” She looks back and realizes Trina has disappeared from her side then looks ahead to find the blonde storming towards the Gryffindor trio. “Shit.”

The three Gryffindors continue their torment until someone calls out to the three, bringing their attention to the small Slytherin girl storming up to them. “Well, one of your friends seems to be coming to your aid, how sweet.” Sirus snickers as he walks up to Trina, towering over her by a foot or so. “And who is this little one?”

“I’m the one that’ll light your hair on fire if you don’t leave Severus alone.” Trina hisses.

Sirius glances back at his friends then turns to Trina again. “Is that so? You hardly look any older than the First Years.” He teases as he rubs his chin. “In fact, I recognize you from the Sorting ceremony the beginning of the year. You’re the Bishop Mix-up, aren’t you?”

“I’m not a mix-up!” Trina growls, the sweetness in her voice now gone.

“Well, this little snake has a bit of bark to her.” Sirius chuckles as he turns to Remus and James. “Either way, you can’t do anything to hurt us really unless you can make one of us slowly float into the air. What kind of spell can a First Year like you know that could”

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Sirius suddenly seizes up, his legs binding together and his arms snapping against his body before he falls backwards to the ground, just missing Trina as she sidesteps the falling body. She chuckles to herself then looks up at the other two boys, pointing her wand at them as Remus points his at her.

“Sometimes the smallest of snakes have the most venomous of bites.” Trina states as she slowly walks toward the two, putting herself between the two Gryffindors and Severus. “You chose the wrong one to poke fun with, Black, and if you two know better, you’ll walk away and take your friend there with you to the hospital wing. No doubt he may have suffered a mild concussion from the fall at the very least, so he’ll need some tending to before your next class.”

“You think just because you know a spell or two more than usual that you’re in a position to give orders?” Remus growls as he storms up to Trina. “If I could, I’d blast you away with a Forbidden Curse off the top of my head, you annoying little”

“That’s enough, Remus!” James says then sighs as he glances at Sirius. “We’ll leave him be this once but don’t expect this to happen every time, Bishop. You can’t protect him forever.”

“Oh yes I can, Potter.” Trina corrects as she slips her wand into her robe pocket then places a fist over her heart. “As long as I still breathe and can wield a wand, I will be Severus’s forever loyal guardian. If you want to mess with him, you’ll have to go through me first and I’ll hex you and every one of your Gryffindor buddies in a heartbeat.”

“We’ll see about that, Bishop.”

The two boys pick up their friend and carry him off, allowing Trina to turn as Severus retrieves his textbook. “Are you alright, Severus?” Trina asks, the sweet tone of her voice having returned.

Severus glances up at Trina then softly smirks. “Yeah…thanks. You didn’t have to step in like that, you know. They could’ve landed you in the hospital wing instead.”

“Call it repayment,” Trina giggles “you and Rose have helped me a lot through this first year. I think it’s only right that I help you in return at least once.” She turns to join Severus as he walks by her to rejoin Rose. “And don’t worry about me breaking my vow. A Slytherin I may be but I’m also a Bishop and a Bishop always keeps a promise to the bitter end.”

“The bitter end”; those words were hard for the Potions Professor to swallow at that moment. She swore in front of dozens of students that she would keep her word until the worst came to either of them. Trina may not have realized the weight of her words then, and neither had he at the time, but it was certainly present now that he thought about it all. The girl risked much to be there for him when he needed her as though she knew when he was in trouble, almost like a sixth sense. One year, Trina bolted out in the middle of her art class because she had a “sickly shiver down her spine”. It turned out that Severus had been cornered by Remus and Sirius just moments before she appeared from around the corner, demanding they back off or she would turn them both inside out. They complied and Trina accompanied him to his next class before returning to her own, giving the excuse that she felt nauseous and didn’t want to make a mess in the middle of lecture.

There were a few rare times when Trina couldn’t be there for Severus, one of them being that fateful day when he thought the rest of his life was ruined by a small slip up. She left to join her family during Easter for once since her older brother was leaving that week to find work at Salem Witches’ in the United States and wanted to see him before he left. James and his friends knew about this from Lily, who was a good friend of Trina through Severus, and used it as an opportunity to let loose on Severus. When Trina learned this upon returning to Hogwarts, she broke off her friendship with Lily and despised all Gryffindor students for the remainder of her studies at Hogwarts. That didn’t stop her from joining them in the Order of the Phoenix later on, being part of the handful of Slytherin to do so when the First Wizarding War began and she was forced to pick a side. Severus knew Trina could never be a Death Eater, it wasn’t in her nature and she was much safer fighting in the Order. She wouldn’t die so soon beside the Order or so he thought.

Severus sets the papers in his hand down and covers his eyes with one hand, the other disappearing into the pocket of his robes. Thinking of that one battle never brings pleasant memories to Severus but it does remind him of just how loyal Trina was to him and how much he truly cared about her in the end. It was two years after Trina graduated, just barely her first year in the Order, when it happened. Trina had found out where he was hiding with a small group of Death Eaters, a small valley away from both the Muggle world and the Wizarding cities. How she managed to slip into the camp was nothing short of brilliant, no one would have suspected a fully clothed Death Eater wandering through the camp. No one would ask questions and she was free to poke around as long as she didn’t look like a spy. He remembers when she initially came into his tent and just how relieved he was to see her again after so long.

Severus was quietly reading one of the small books he brought with him on the journey, knowing that keeping watch from this spot wouldn’t be the most exciting task. He never expected anyone to come looking for him unless something bad had happened and he was surprised when a fully robed Death Eater poked their head into his tent. He looked up in confusion at the silver-masked figure, wondering if this was a report of approaching Order members or something worse when the sweet familiar voice of his guardian whispers to him.

“How do I look, Severus?” She quietly giggles.

“Trina?” Severus softly gasps as Trina enters the tent completely and removes the headpiece of the attire, revealing it to be the blonde herself. Her hair had grown significantly since he last saw her when he graduated, reaching down to her back instead of barely brushing the back of her shoulders, but she mostly remained the same. How fortunate to have that much of the past to hold on to. “What in the world are you doing here? If anyone knows you’re in here, we’ll both be killed on the spot.”

“Relax, we’ll be fine.” Trina reassures as she sets the headpiece aside. “As far as they know, we’re just two Death Eaters discussing some random topic about the war.”

“Alright, I won’t ask how you got the outfit but you never answered my question.” Severus states. “What are you doing here?”

“I got worried when I didn’t hear from you these past few months.” Trina admits. “I wanted to make sure you were okay, that you hadn’t died in battle without someone so much as writing down what happened to you. I abused the information archive of the Order, tracked down your last known whereabouts, and predicted where you would be if you were heading the way our scouts thought you were heading. Guess they were right after all.” She looks up at Severus then smiles as she hugs the other. “I’m just glad to know you’re alive and safe.”

Severus couldn’t help but smile and return the embrace, glad to know that their allegiances hadn’t altered their friendship in the slightest. The two continue to quietly discuss their experiences since Severus graduated from Hogwarts. Trina finally set aside her grudge against Gryffindors after joining the Order and tried to fix her friendship with Lily, who was strangely understanding of the circumstances before. Trina herself found her passion in magical creatures and decided to pursue magizoology as her occupation, already planning to travel to places like China and Russia to seek out possibly unknown magical creatures in the wilds of the world. She also planned to eventually retire to become a Professor at Hogwarts and teach Care for Magical Creatures. He was very proud of her to have come so far from the shy young girl he first met nine years ago.

The two were suddenly interrupted by a commotion outside in the camp, the sound of spells being cast and yelling. The two carefully peek out of their tent and discover that some members of the Order had found the camp and were currently attacking.

“Damn it,” Trina mutters as she ducks back into the tent “some of the members must’ve followed me. They aren’t supposed to be here. How did they even know where I was going?”

“It doesn’t matter how they knew or why they’re here, you need to get out of here.” Severus states.

“I’m not leaving you to fight on your own.” Trina argues.

“And I’m not risking you dying at the hand of your own allies.” Severus snaps. “I care too much about you to lose you like that. And even if we did successfully fight them off, the Death Eaters would realize your presence and kill you or worse…” He embraces the young blonde, surprising her. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I let that happen to you.”

Trina sighs then nods as Severus pulls away. “Alright, can you provide cover for me while I make my way out?” Severus nods. “Then let’s get moving.”

Trina and Severus dart out of the tent with the young wizard providing protection as they make their way through the camp. They duck behind rocks and tents as spells and curses wildly fly through the air, some hitting their cover while others barely miss and hit other Death Eaters instead. They manage to reach a pile of rocks close to the edge of the camp, allowing Trina to strip the black robe covering her normal attire: a black shirt with a dark green vest, a knee length dark gray skirt, knee high black socks, and dark brown boots. She has truly grown from the buttoned up First Year Slytherin Severus adored.

“I guess this is farewell.” Trina sighs as she tosses the robes aside.

“For now but I promise that after this war is over, I’ll find you and make sure nothing ever happens to you.” Severus states.

Trina smiles and hugs Severus then, to the wizard’s surprise, gently kisses him on the lips. “Severus, promise me that if anything happens to me between now and the end of the war that you’ll try to live your life. I want you to follow your heart and let it guide you, no matter how dark and gloomy the future may seem.” She takes off her necklace, a simple bronze medallion with ornate carvings on the edges and a large emerald set in the center, and places the trinket in his hand. “Keep this and when we next meet, you can return it to me, no matter how far down the road it will be.”

“I promise.” Severus murmurs as he closes his hand around the medallion.

Trina smiles then glances up, her face shifting to horror when she notices a member of the Order behind Severus, aiming his wand at them. Following her instincts, she grabs Severus and swings around to block that spell the wizard casts, only catching the name moments after.

“Avada Kedavra!”

Severus softly sobs as he grabs the item in his pocket and pulls it out, finding Trina’s necklace in his hand. He has kept the trinket all this time, reminding himself of the promise he made to Trina in the last moments of her life. He went to the Order after that battle and asked to become a double agent for them but he never gave a reason as to why. He followed this new path after the war and became a professor like Trina wanted to do in her later years, remaining true to his heart in everything he did. Now, twelve years later, he kept his promise as he continued living with this small medallion as the only evidence of a young woman who earned the title of “The Honorable Witch” when her sacrifice was learned of after the war. He cradles the necklace in his hands, carefully rubbing his thumb against the emerald in the center that he kept polished all these years. Tears escape his eyes as he stares into the gem that reminds him greatly of the eyes of the girl he adored more than Lily, the girl he would never see again and would never know of his true feelings for her. He is unaware of the two Second Year students watching him from the narrow windows of the corridor under an invisibility cloak and murmurs the words that haunt him to this very day.

“…a Bishop always keeps a promise…to the bitter end.”


End file.
